crossoverxfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Spider-Man
Zombie Spider-Man is an alternate version of Spider-Man from Marvel Comics, originating from an alternate universe where he was bitten by a zombie. He appeared in the pilot episode of Battle Royale Bonus, where he was pitted against Vampire Batman from DC Comics. He was voiced by GaoGaiKingTheGreat. History Battle Royale Bonus Info Background * Debut: Ultimate Fantastic Four #22 (2005) * Secret Identity: Peter Benjamin Parker * Height: 5'10'' (1.78 m) * Weight: 167 lbs (76 kg) * Occupation: Zombie, formerly Photographer * The Spider-Man of Earth-2149 * Became a flesh-hungry zombie after becoming infected by a spreading virus * Led the New Avengers of Earth-91126, a team of both uninfected and infected heroes who overcame their hunger * Surprisingly, has made very little appearances outside of the comics Arsenal * Seemingly the same traditional arsenal as Earth-616 Spider-Man * Twin Wrist-Mounted Web-Shooters ** Capable of binding Ash Williams & Ultimate Mr. Fantastic ** While rarely used post-zombification, still carries them on-hand just in case * Traditional Spider-Suit ** Made from skin-tight, spandex-like cloth ** Conceals web-shooters and a utility belt containing extra fluid clips ** Damaged and torn apart in certain areas due to zombification ** Best for everyone if kept on at all times... Abilities * Spider Physiology ** Does what a spider can! A zombified spider anyway... ** Despite being undead, still retains superhuman strength, speed, agility, stamina, reflexes and equilibrium to an extent * Wall Crawling * Vein & Artery Webbing ** Capable of binding opponents and sticking to surfaces ** Shoot out with enough force to rip through costume ** Strong enough to hold Peter's body with no support ** Causes Peter to feel pain (despite being a zombie) * Spider-Sense ** Grants Peter a sort of omnipresent awareness of present threats or imminent danger * Zombie-Sense ** Grants Peter the ability to sense to presence of flesh, as a side effect of the zombie virus ** So fine-tuned, he can track the source of the flesh in seconds ** Can allow him to see through solid objects, zeroing on unzombified meat Feats * Strong enough to easily rip apart human arms, tear out throats and decapitate heads. ** Jammed his hand through Mysterio's helmet and head, shattering his skull and removing his brain. * Turned freshly zombified Sinister Six into a shower of blood before he could even finish a sentence. * Endured Electro's maximum shock output of 10 million volts. * Dragged Zombie Wolverine through a brick wall. * Survived getting upper torso ripped in half by Zombie Gladiator, even matching his own strength. * Tore off his own skin and showed few signs of pain. * Survived being hit by several cars along with an explosion from Magneto. * Tagged Zombie Quicksilver with his vein & artery webbing, ripping his head off. * Barely dodged blasts from Galactus, and tore into his flesh. * With the Power Cosmic, reacted to several missiles and blew them out of the sky. * Ate all known life in the galaxy alongside the Marvel Zombies. Weaknesses * Constantly tempted by the urge to consume living flesh, especially when in close proximity; he is vulnerable to going savage if the hunger takes control of him. ** Later learns to tame it, seeing it more as a temptation than a necessity. * Constantly bogged down by guilt and self-hatred over the monster he has become. * While not suffering from it too much, it's to be expected that Peter's body has been rotting even only slightly as a result of the zombie virus. * Destroying his brain or decapitation is the only true way to kill Zombie Peter. ** Granted, this is somewhat inconsistent, seeing as how Zombie Quicksilver was able to keep moving his body even after his head was detached. * No longer possesses the Power Cosmic. Trivia * Interestingly, Zombie Spider-Man appeared in Battle Royale before the original Spider-Man did. Category:Battle Royale Bonus Combatants Category:Disney Category:Marvel Comics Category:Male Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Comic Books Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Chelsea's Combatants Category:Battle Royale Bonus Winners